


The Best Day of My Life

by fxndxmtrxsh



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dadvid AU, highschool max, this is only for a friend but its worth it, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxndxmtrxsh/pseuds/fxndxmtrxsh
Summary: David is an elementary school teacher, while his adopted son, Max, is in high school, but he keeps getting detention. Disappointed, David searches for a way for Max to get some extracurricular activities done while Max has to suffer his detention sentences. Max soon loves the activity, which is just him helping out with the elementary Drama Club. One day, one of the kids finds Max's ID, showing it has their teacher (David)'s surname on it. They ask if Max was adopted, and he replies, "Yes, and it was the best day of my life."





	The Best Day of My Life

It'd been a solid six years since David had officially won his court case and adopted Max, signing everything over so that he was in legal custody of what was just his camper at the time. Now? He could say that Max was his son and that he could promise a better future for the then-tiny, anxious, and angry boy. But years have passed by, years of bonding time, a few arguments, and the not-so-occasional movie night with the two of them and Gwen, popcorn and apple cider scents filling the house often.

But the thing that concerned David most as of late was the fact that Max has started to pay less and less attention in classes again, resulting in him sassing the teachers and getting himself stuck in detention sessions. It's deteriorated to when he was 10 and pessimistic all over again. He'd received a phone call about Max getting detention yet again this month, while he was on his lunch break. His own elementary students were eating lunch, too, so it's not like any of those little nerds could butt into the conversation. "Thank you, Mrs. Vernandez," David mumbles as the lady hung up, sighing. What could David do to help Max start focusing again? 

His eyes flicker over to the poster on the wall, noticing the Drama Club logo. Associated by Preston Goodplay, it seems that the guy's looking for some help with handling the little kids. David raises his eyebrows in thought, scratching at his chin. Then it hits him, that's how Max can spend his time, instead f being stuck in the same room every day for a half-hour after school ends.

At the end of the day, David arrives at the high school early, ready to pick up Max. He walks into the building and into the classroom, peeking his head in. Mrs. Vernandez glares over to him, and he gives her a grin. "Mr. Williams, you weren't supposed to pick up your child until 4:30."  
"Apologies, Miss, but something urgent has come up, c'mon, Max." Max blinks in his seat, dumbfounded for a moment, but then silently stands and trudges over to his father figure. When they exit the building and get into David's car, Max plops in the front seat and glances over to him. "So. What was all that about?" His tone is a questioning, sort of annoyed one.  
"Nothing bad, don't worry. Just getting you to actually do something during your detention times for now and in the future instead of just sitting around. You and I both know you can't st still to save your life."

David had a point. Max nodded once and looked at the road ahead.

Soon, the elementary school pops into view and Max's eyes widen. "Whaaaat are we doing here, dad?" Max asks in a concerned change of voice, hands fiddling with the cube in his hoodie's pocket.  
"Oh, don't worry. Just the activity you'll be doing instead of sitting around. With one of your friends too, Preston?"  
"NO. Nonononono. Sorry, I'd rather DIE than be a part of his thespianism."  
"Maaaaaaaaax. Give a shot, please. See if you like it, at least."  
Max goes silent as David gives him an optimistic grin. The teen groans and rolls his eyes, reluctantly agreeing.

Weeks later, Max has settled into helping the little kids out with their little drama production. In fact, Max hasn't even been getting detentions anymore. He's just doing it as something to do at this point, and to make sure these little kids aren't procrastinating, either. "Mary, no, put that down. It's rehearsal time, not colouring time."

"This isn't a colouring thingy! You dropped your I.D.-- wait. Williams? That's my teacher's name!!! Are you his son?" She asks, looking up at you with a tooth-gapped grin. Max blinks and nods, grabbing the lanyard and putting it around his neck.  
"But- you don't look anything alike! Are you adopted??" Her question sparks the other kids' attention, and they all turn to face the two.

Max sits down in the chair nearest him, motioning the crowd forward. They scoot closer, curious. "Yeah, I was adopted." He pauses, letting himself take a deep breath. "And as much as it's hard for me to admit, it was the best day of my life."

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a good tumblr blog that I follow, who just ADORES Dadvid AUs! Their blog is dadvidismycanonheadcanon, go give them a follow!


End file.
